Bajo Amenaza
by Dalloway Hiker Fliky
Summary: Sip, todo inició por el director, pero esas seis personas involucradas obviamente no han terminado, tres ukes de ellos serán los que se convertirán en victimas del director ¿Que harán los otros tres para salvarlos? Advertencia de Yaoi. Parejas: TokiyaxIttoki, SyoxNatsuki y RenxMasato. -CANCELADO HASTA NUEVO AVISO.-
1. MAID

**Hiker: Tengo que disculparme, aquí van a estar 3 chicos vestidos y habrá yaoi ¡YAOI! **

**DJ: ¡Oh Yeah! Por fin algo de diversión!**

**Hiker: Suenas como gay.**

**DJ: Pero NO lo soy *Agarra de la mano a Hiker***

**Itering: Si déjense de cursilerías.**

**Hiker: Ya oíste DJ-San.**

**DJ: ¡Itering eres mala!**

**Kami: Princesa deberías quitar esa cara de enojada solo quita lo hermosa que eres *Agarra a Itering que se sonroja un poco***

**Hiker: ¿Sigues con eso? ¡Entiéndelo Ren-sama es mejor que tu!**

**Kami: No se de lo que hablas, yo no le tengo miedo a la copia barata *Cruzado de brazos* **

**DJ: ¡… *Lo caya Itering mirando la escena***

**Hiker: ¡TU ERES LA COPIA BARATA IDIOTA! **

**Kami: ¡CALLATE!**

**Okami: Me voy, me avisan si me necesitan. *Los presentes asienten y el peli morado desaparece***

**¡COMENCEMOS!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Una mañana normal, Nanami estaba de visita a su abuela, los seis chicos permanecieron allí durante el periodo de vacaciones. Pero tres chicos desaparecieron.

Oh, si que no sabían lo que les aguarda en la tarde.

Y tal vez aquellos seis chicos sean más que amigos para el regreso de Haruka Nanami.

10:00 AM, UN SABADO, CUARTO DE SHINOMIYA Y KURUSU.

-Buenos días Syo-chan.-Se levanto un poco somnoliento el chico mientras se sobaba un ojo que tenia cerrado.

Busco con la mirada a su compañero y amigo de la infancia pero ni rastro de el, se preocupo y lo busco por los al rededores.

MIENTRAS EN EL CUARTO DE ICHINOSE Y OTOYA.

El mayor noto que no escuchaba nada, estaba muy silencioso, no era bueno, normalmente el menor estaría saltando de un lado a otro para hablarle de lo triste de la partida de Haruka para visitar a su abuela.

Pero no…

-¿Otoya estas allí?-Pregunto levantándose de su cómoda cama para buscar al peli rojo.

Ni señal de vida de parte del menor, busco y salió al pasillo en pijama mientras buscaba al peli rojo.

EN EL CUARTO DE HIJIRIKAWA Y JINGUUJI.

-¿Dónde podrá estar ese idiota? Es verdad que ayer me pelee de nuevo con el pero no era para irse.-Dijo un peli rubio buscando al peli azul de amigo que tenia.

Busco en todos los lugares posibles de su habitación, claro que tenia ropa, pero no encontró al menor, y es cierto la escuela estaba vacía solo habían maestros que les pidieron a los seis amigos quedarse y estos solo obedecieron.

Ya no había nadie hasta que se topo con sus otros dos amigos.

-¿Han visto a Syo-chan?-Pregunto extremadamente preocupado el rubio.

-No, ¿Y ustedes han visto a Otoya?-Pregunto el peli azul fríamente pero notándose la preocupación.

-Tampoco.-Negaron los otros dos.- ¿Ha Hijirikawa?-Pregunto el rubio romántico pero esta vez con una suma preocupación.

Los dos negaron otra vez.

Su ansiedad solo empeoraba.

-Bu…-Fue parado por una risita que salió de la nada.

Los tres chicos simplemente en modo chibi miraban de donde provenía la voz sabiendo de quien era.

-¡¿Qué les pasa?-Y atrás de estos que solo se asustaron apareció el director Shinning Saotome.

-¿Pues que no ves? Syo, Otoya y Hijirikawa están desaparecidos.-Hablo fría y secamente el peli azul mirando al director.

-Ouu, eso es malo, los necesitaba.-El director hizo una sonrisa macabra para continuar lo que decía.- Bueno, yo se donde estarán…-Susurro pero no paso desapercibido para los tres chicos.

-¿Dónde?-Pregunto Ren mirando al director.

-En sus cuartos. _Respectivamente.-_Esto último lo pensó pero se dieron cuenta al parecer.

Cuando el director alzo la mirada los tres chicos ya no estaban, ni siquiera se molestaron en dar un simple gracias, pero el director se lo merecería tarde o temprano.

El junto a los maestros se les ocurrió, asi los seis chicos tendrían sentimientos para sus canciones y tonadas, ahora abría corazón en cada uno de ellos.

CUARTO DE OTOYA E ICHINOSE.

-¡¿Otoya estas aquí?-Pregunto entrando de golpe a la habitación.

Alguien atrás de el cerro la puerta y este simplemente volteo alarmado encontrándose con un Otoya vestido de maid con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿O-otoya que haces vestido asi?-El mayor simplemente condujo su mirada al otro lado dando miradas de vez en cuando al chico sonrojado.

-¿Cómo Amo?-Pregunto con infantil voz algo que volvió loco a nuestro querido Ichinose.

-E-estas v-vestido de… ¡De Maid!-Le grito lo último pero el peli rojo se acercaba peligrosamente a el.

Tokiya con tan solo verlo le excitaba la idea de verlo de esa manera y vestido asi empeoro las cosas.

CUARTO DE JINGUUJI Y HIJIRIKAWA.

-Hmmm, ¿Dónde no busque?-Pregunto mirando la habitación entera.

Del cuarto del baño salió algo, como una cabeza asomándose.

-¿Hijirikawa?-Pregunto acercándose a aquel lugar pero paro al ver como salía de su escondite un muy sonrojado Masato.

El peli azul tenía la cabeza gacha, le estaba dando vergüenza estar asi, y todo por culpa del director que solo empeoro las cosas.

Mientras el rubio sentía su corazón latir mil por minuto, encontrarse asi a su amigo de la infancia, vestido de maid con un sonrojo y haciéndolo ver muy bonito para sus ojos.

-¿Q-que sucede amo?-Pregunto tartamudeando y mirando a otro lado.

Okey, ya basta de lo cordial, el rubio estaba pasmado, simplemente el hecho de tener a su compañero vestido de esa manera frente a el, era… Algo…. Excitante como le paso a Ichinose pero no sabia que paso con el.

No lo soporto más, ahora el heredero de los Hijirikawa estaba en el suelo, debajo del rubio que solo lo miraba de forma coqueta comiéndoselo con la mirada.

Definitivamente ninguno de los 4 compañeros estaría igual a la llegada de la peli rosa (o roja). Ahora solo faltaba un último cuarto.

CUARTO DE SHINOMIYA Y KURUSU.

Oh rayos, el rubio estaba tan sumido en su preocupación que no sabia en la situación en la que se encontraría.

Entro de golpe a la habitación encontrándose con la habitación vacía.

-¿Syo-chan donde estas?-Pregunto buscando al pequeño rubio con preocupación de que le pasase algo.

El rubio mayor lo tenia muy mimado eso era claro.

Cuando agacho la cabeza alguien lo llamo.

-Natsuki…-Un susurro hizo que el nombrado alzara la cabeza encontrándose con…

-Tierno…-Murmuro mirando o contemplando la hermosa figura de su amigo que se encontraba sonrojado, un traje de maid que lo acompañaba y el sentado en frente de el en el suelo con una cara completamente tierna.

-¿Amo?-Pregunto inocentemente mirando desconcertado pero un poco asustado a su amigo.

-¡SYO-CHAN!-Grito mientras se abalanzaba al rubio que solo saco un quejido de dolor al recibir el impacto contra su cabeza.

Ahora el pequeño era acorralado por su amigo de la infancia, ósea que Syo estaba debajo de Natsuki en una escena que podía malinterpretarse.

-Syo-chan te ves muy… _Inocente… _Tierno…-Hablo el peli rubio comenzando a apoderarse de los labios de su compañero.

El rubio menor intentaba zafarse del agarre de su compañero pero este estaba demasiado excitado.

-Espe…-Tarde volvieron a juntar sus labios, lo separo de nuevo.- No… Natsu… ¡Natsuki! O-oye…-A cada rato comenzaba a besarlo de nuevo.

-Es que Syo-chan si no te hubieras vestido asi no estaría tan excitado, y esa razón es porque yo quiero a Syo-chan.-Dijo alegre apoderándose de los labios del rubio de nuevo.

Syo sacar gemidos porque Natsuki pasaba sus manos por todos los lados posibles. Ahora no había escape, aparte le gustaba, le encantaba, lo disfrutaba… Intento zafarse de nuevo del rubio mayor y lo consiguió saliendo rápidamente de ese lugar.

Su respiración sonaba tan agitada al igual que la de Natsuki.

-No… ¡No podemos llegar a hacer esto! Somos hombres… Y… tú quieres a Nanami, n-no podemos hacer esto… no…-Alzo su mirada pero fue aprisionado por Natsuki contra la pared.

-¿Qué no podemos que? Haru-chan simplemente la admiro, pero a ti te amo, ¿Necesito repetirlo una vez más?-Sonaba serio, muy serio, pero ese no era Satsuki, era Natsuki.- Si necesito repetirlo, en ese instante te hare mio, solo dime ¿Lo repito sabiendo las consecuencias?-Pregunto a lo último acercándose al rostro de Syo que lo mantenía gacho.

Totalmente sonrojado intentado dar una respuesta.

EN EL CUARTO DE ICHINOSE Y OTOYA.

-¿Por qué vistes asi?-Pregunto mirando detenidamente al chico que ahora se encontraba debajo de el, recostado en su cama.

-No se me ha permitido hablar de ello.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Si sabes en que situación te encuentras?-Pregunto mirándolo sonrosado.

-Si, pero seria peor si te lo dijera.-Acerco su rostro a su oído susurrándole.- MUCHO peor.-Dijo para luego ponerse debajo de el nuevamente.- Creo que ya no seria tuyo.

-Eso jamás.-Dijo para besarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El peli rojo estaba gimiendo por los mordiscos del peli azul.

El peli rojo sabia que se entregaría en ese momento al peli azul que tanto quería.

Ya no había se podía borrar esa parte de la historia.

EN EL CUARTO DE JINGUUJI Y HIJIRIKAWA.

El rubio estaba apenas con respiración, pues ¿Cómo no? Apenas vio al peli azul se le encimo apoderándose de el.

Okey, la cortesía que antes tenia se perdió cuando vio al peli azul.

Obviamente no lo dejaría ir tan rápido con ese vestido, esa cara y esos ojos.

-¿Si sabes que hare?-Pregunto a su oído el rubio.

-¿Qué amo?-Pregunto, el era otra de las victimas pero por lo menos por el que quería.

-Voy a… ser el patán que te robo algo preciado.-Dijo entonces siguio sus acciones que hacían gemir al chico debajo de el.

El peli azul estaba feliz de hacer aquello con la persona que quería, pero sentía un poco de vergüenza.

POV HIJIRIKAWA, OTOYA Y KURUSU.

¡¿Vamos a perder qué que?

FIN POV.

POV HIJIRIKAWA.

Esto no es para nada civilizado, creo que es demasiado incoherente perder aquello solo por capricho… Odio deberás al director. Siento tanta vergüenza que me quiero ir y salir corriendo, pero estoy feliz asique no creo hacerlo.

FIN POV.

POV OTOYA.

Siento que forzarme la sonrisa es tonto, lo se, lo se, es el típico de colegiala, pero bueno, ahora estoy con Icchi, no creo que nada salga mal, el es bueno conmigo aunque no lo demostrase. Lo quiero, y mucho, quisiera que el me quiera pero eso no se va a poder cumplir porque eso ya paso.

El me quiere y yo a el. ¡Estoy feliz! Ya no tengo que forzar una falsa sonrisa porque ahora es real!

FIN POV.

POV KURUSU.

Algunos dirían que estoy loco, si ya se, enamorarse de tu mejor amigo y son hombre ¿Loco no? Pero la vida esta llena de incoherencias. Pero mi más profundo deseo se esta cumpliendo, ahora le responderé a Natsuki y seré feliz. ¡Amo a Natsuki! Y el ahora a mi también ¡Lo amo! Pero todavía sigo diciendo que es un desvergonzado el director, huy lo voy a matar cuando lo vea, pero no podre hacerlo porque si es con Natsuki no podre sentarme o caminar en días.

FIN POV.

CUARTO DE NATSUKI Y SYO.

-Si…-Contesto por fin el peli rubio.

El otro rubio ni lo pensó dos veces en bajarle aquel vestido a su amigo, definitivamente no acabaría esa noche.

CUARTO REN Y MASATO.

-Masato, ¿estas bien?-Pregunto el rubio.

-E-estoy bien, apúrate por favor idiota.-Dijo intentando no gemir pero le fue imposible cuando sintió un punzante dolor.

También les seria una noche larga.

CUARTO DE ITTOKI Y TOKIYA.

Ok, en estos no mucho que decir, hace un par de minutos que estos acabaron dormidos uno encima de otro, claro que también hubo acción en ese cuarto, pero habían caído rendidos y cansados.

Además ya era de noche.

SALA DEL DIRECTOR.

-Al parecer esos tres han estado inquietos con esto, ojala no les afecte, ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto mirando al único presente.- Te deje verlo porque tu quisiste pero…

-¡ONI-SAN!-Intento salir corriendo pero se lo impidió el director cerrando con candado.

-¡Me prometiste que no harías eso!-Grito el director.- Bueno, yo me voy, pero tu te quedas aquí, no vaya hacer que cometas una tontería.

PASILLO.

Sip, esos tres pequeños estaban en peligro de perder la inocencia a manos de sus compañeros.

Bueno unos ya se han adelantado y ya tal vez la perdieron.

Uhy, eso si seria algo horrible.

En fin, aquí tal vez termine esta historia. Aunque quedan algunas dudas…

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**Hiker: Ahora ustedes deciden, ¿Continuación o lo dejo asi? Las preguntas son claras pero las respuestas borrosas.**

**Itering: Siento que te has obsesionado por el yaoi.**

**DJ: Has mejorado, tu historia esta bien relatada pero ¿Quién narra en el pasillo?**

**Hiker: Yo, obvios! X3 pero no soy parte de la historia =D.**

**Itering: Bueno a mi me has dado el resumen que tenias en mente, pues el publico decidirá todo.**

**DJ: Sip.**

**DJ: Asique si quieren dejar reviewS con un tomatazo, manotazo, sugerencias, ¿Toallazo? Chibitazo, italiazo, utapriziaso, ¿Focas? Perros, Gatos, monos, Patos, siii patos!**

**Itering y Hiker: ¡Patos! ¡Patos!**

**¿FLIK-BYE?**


	2. Un director molestando a sus alumnos

**Hiker: Okey, decidí continuarlo.**

**Itering: Bueno. Tenía sus dudas**

**Hiker y DJ: ¡NO ES POR ESO!**

**Itering: Ta´ bien no me regañen ¿Pero porque?**

**Hiker: Querida Itering, es bueno que lo preguntes.**

**DJ: El punto es que, olvidamos que nunca NUNCA tenemos personas que vean nuestros fics.**

**Hiker: Entonces decidimos.**

**Hiker y DJ: ¡Continuarlo por decisión propia!**

**Itering: ¿Se les vino una idea?**

**Hiker: También.**

**DJ: Empecemos!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Ya era una mañana, todos seguían en aquella escuela, ya que volvieron a encontrarse con el director… Y no fue bonito…

FLASH BACK…

CON JINGUUJI Y HIJIRIKAWA.

Terminaron por levantarse, decidieron salir ya vestidos claro al pasillo, pero...

-¡Veo que la pasaste bien Jinguuji-san!-Grito una voz.

El nombrado simplemente en modo chibi aburrido busco al portador de la voz. Encontrándolo a lado de Hijirikawa.

-Veo que el pobre sufrió.-Dijo examinando de pies a cabeza al peli azul.

-¿De que habla director?-Pregunto el peli azul un poco sonrosado.

-Se nota, tienes marcas en el cuello.-Dijo mirando aquella parte del cuello haciendo que el rubio le tapara esa parte del cuello.

-Hey, deberías dejar en paz a Hijirikawa.-Dijo volteando la mirada.

-Hm… Esta bien, ojala no sufras más, Hijirikawa-san, y ten cuidado de el.-Dijo apuntando al rubio que solo chasqueó la lengua para llevarse al peli azul.

Mientras el director de aquella escuela se les quedaba viendo, ahora seguía su próximo movimiento.

CON OTOYA E ICHINOSE.

Seguían dormidos, ¿Cuánto más iban a dormir? El director estaba harto, los despertó con sus risas.

-¡LEVANTENSE!-Grito y enseguida los dos se levantaron.

-¿Qué hora es?-Pregunto el peli azul levantándose del peli rojo.

-¿Qué día es?-Pregunto el otro haciendo que los presentes se le quedaran viendo.-¿Qué?-Pregunto inocente.

-Saben que, mejor me voy, sigan durmiendo o lo que sea, aparte vendré cuando tengan ropa.-Informo el Director desapareciendo por la ventana.

Los otros dos simplemente comenzaron a comprender lo que dijo el director hasta que se dieron cuenta que ninguno traía ropa ni nada.

En ese momento saltaron de su cama para salir corriendo a buscar ropa como locos.

CON SHINOMIYA Y KURUSU.

-Lo sabía… Si era contigo no podre caminar o sentarme.-Informo el menor acostándose de nuevo en su cama.

-No se que dices Syo-chan, además tu dijiste que lo vuelva a decir, y sabias las consecuencias, ahora te aguantas.-Dijo con alegría poniéndose nuevamente encima del menor.

Claro que los dos ya tenían ropa.

El mayor estaba a punto de besar los labios hinchados del menor hasta que…

-¿Lo vas a hacer de nuevo? Oyeu, deberías intentar calmar a este Syo.-Dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta.

Asi es, allí estaba el director y a lado de el estaba el hermano pequeño de Syo.

-¡¿Kaoru?-Pregunto desconcertado viendo como el menor de los gemelos se acercaba para abrazar a su hermano.

-No sabia que Syo-chan tuviera gemelo, Kao-chan es muy tierno ¡Es tan kawai!-Grito para soltar al que estaba debajo de el y abrazar al otro rubio.

Kaoru simplemente se quedo tieso, sabia que tan celoso era su hermano, y es obvio que no acabaría bonito eso.

-Kaoru…-Un aura negra rodeaba a Syo mientras se intentaba levantar.

Apenas se levanto se cayó, ni dos pasos dio para que pudiera reclamarle a su hermano.

-¡Syo-chan!-Grito Natsuki yendo con el rubio que se acababa de caer ayudándolo a subir nuevamente a la cama lo cual no le dolió mucho por que esta era cómoda.

-Al parecer si se lo has hecho duro Shinomiya-san.-Dijo el Director saliendo del cuarto.

-Al parecer Director.-Le concordó el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿¡Nii-san no podrá caminar!-Pregunto el menor de allí.

-Pues… Al parecer… Pero, eso no significa que lo dejare en paz.-Dijo Natsuki con una sonrisa besando frente a todos al que ahora estaba a bajo de el.

-¡Nii-san!-Grito asustado el menor.

-Kaoru, seria mejor que te vayas.-Dijo cuando el que estaba arriba lo dejo.

-¡NIi-san!-Grito pero en ese momento lo dejo allí para que al pobre de su hermano le den un horrible dolor por 3 semanas.

El director se llevo a Kaoru a su cuarto que compartía con una persona que vendrá adelante.

Claro que del único cuarto donde salían gemidos era el de dos rubios, creo que aquel rubio menor dentro del cuarto no podría sentarse ni caminar.

Uuh Esto era diversión para el director.

Mañana que los demás lleguen no serán los mismos, exacto ya no había periodo de vacaciones y mañana se acabarían. ¡Gran sorpresa se llevara la peli rosa!

CONTINUARA…

**Hiker: Okey, deberás me e quedado sin nada, ¡Alguien ayúdeme! DJ ya no tiene nada tampoco e Itering no es para el yaoi (para crear fics), ¡Ayudeis!**

**DJ: Onegai Ayuda!**

**Itering: Aunque vamos a centrar esta historia más en el SyoxNatsuki (No soy buena para las otras parejas).**

**DJ: Cierto… Aunque… Bueno esta bien…**

**Hiker: ¡WAFFLES!**

**DJ: ¡PATOS!**

**Itering: ¡REVIEWS!**

**Itering, DJ e Hiker: ¡muchos reviews con tomatazos o sugerencias! **


	3. 1 Día después de vacaciones

**"1* Dia de de escuela despues de vacaciones"**

Ahora nuestro querido Director jugaba duro…

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

CUARTO DE TOKIYA Y OTOYA.

-¡Levántate!-Gritaba como loco un peli azul moviendo a su amigo hasta que este se cayó.

-TOKIYA! Déjame seguir durmiendo.-Dijo el peli rojo mientras se volvía a dormir.

-Haz lo que quieras, yo me voy.-Dijo el peli azul saliendo del cuarto.

CUARTO DE MASATO Y REN…

-Eres un ser horrible… Te detesto…-Murmuraba el peli azul yendo camino a la escuela.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué no me esperarías o que?-Pregunto el rubio saliendo del cuarto junto al peli azul que le encaro una cara de odio.-¿Sigues molesto?-Preguntaba el peli rubio.

Este asintió y apresuro su paso siendo parado por la mano de Ren que solo camino a su lado.

No podían hacer nada inapropiado cuando media gente se encontraba allí.

CUARTO DE SYO Y NATSUKI.

El mayor ya se había levantado pero permaneció arriba del rubio menor mientras este se encontraba dormido, simplemente entrelazando sus dedos y con una sonrisa.

Entonces el menor empezó a reaccionar.

-Hasta que te levantas Syo-chan.-Le informo el mayor sin querer levantarse del menor algo que no paso de este.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces encima mio?!-Grito el peli rubio menor pero entonces…- ¿No tenemos ropa verdad?-Le pregunto con ganas de estrangularlo.

-Nop.-Canturreo feliz.

-¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA DEPRAVADO PERVERTIDO!-Grito pero le fue imposible empujarlo ya que el mayor poso sus labios sobre los del menor.

Cuando los separo la respiración del menor fue agitada.

-¿Syo-chan quien es el depravado pervertido?-Le pregunto inocentemente.

-¡TU!-Grito para luego salir corriendo al baño quien sabe como.

El mayor simplemente le espero en la habitación para que cuando termine el se bañase también.

CON NANAMI Y TOMOCHIKA…

-Haru-chan, te dije que algo estaba raro, Hijirikawa, Ittoki y Natsuki no han venido, eso es una clara muestra de que…-Terminaría de hablar pero llego el peli azul.

Este se les quedo viendo y se sentó en su lugar para poder poner atención a la clase que no faltaba 5 minutos para que empiece.

Después de que las dos chicas se quedaran viendo a su amigo no quisieron preguntar que paso, entonces llego solo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Casi no nos salvamos.-Canturreo el rubio feliz.

-Shinomiya-san, ¿puedo preguntar algo?-Pregunto la peli rosa mirando a su amigo rubio.

-Lo que sea Haru-chan.-Dijo el rubio tomando asiento.

-¿Por qué no vino Ittoki-kun?-Pregunto la chica con preocupación.

-Supongo que sea quedado dormido.- Le respondió el peli azul que solo hizo que el rubio asintiera.

-Eso… O Ichinose-san ya se le tiro.-Hablo la peli roja.

-¿Qué dices Tomo-chan?-Pregunto inocente la niña con un par de risas.

Los 3 chicos simplemente se limitaron a ignorar a su amiga ya que tenían esa ligera sospecha.

-Clase S-

-¿Por qué caminas asi Syo?-Pregunto Ren mirando como el menor caminaba raramente.

-¡No querrás saber!-Grito enfadado tomando asiento a lo que grito como si viera al mismísimo diablo.

Tokiya solamente paso de largo ignorando esa estúpida e incoherente escena para tomar asiento.

Ren simplemente se quedo pensando que habían hecho el y Shinomiya para que el menor quedara asi.

-TIMBRE!—RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING!- (En japón suena 8 veces)

EN EL COMEDOR…

Simplemente se habían puesto en la misma mesa, excepto por Tomochika y Haruka que se encontraban en otra mesa lejos.

-Cuanta tensión ¿En?-Menciono el peli rubio mayor.

Lo había mencionado ya que ninguno se limitaba a decir alguna palabra.

-¡AHHHHHHH!-Grito de dolor el menor de allí al sentarse.

-¿Qué has hecho que te duele cuando caminas y sientas?-Pregunto Hijirikawa con frialdad.

-Seguro que se cayó el muy idiota.-Hablo Tokiya con burla y una risa.

-¡Para su información no es eso! ¡Es porque…-Se tapo la boca a penas pensó de nuevo que iba a decir.

-¿Y quieres que te creamos? Ya te has delatado.-Dijo Ren riendo disimuladamente.

-Noo es…-No pudo continuar ya que un molesto ruido que decía su nombre lo interrumpió.

Y el que dijo el nombre del menor era nada más y nada menos que Natsuki Shinomiya el causante del dolor de Syo.

-Hablando de dolores, aquí llego tu dolor número uno Syo.-Dijo el rubio haciendo que el nombrado se sonrojara y apartara la vista.

-¿Mande?-Pregunto inocente el oji esmeralda.

-Nada…-Le contesto el sonrojado y volteando la mirada.

-Nada…-Hizo una pausa mostrando seriedad lo que asusto a todos hasta que…- ¡Esta bien!-Grito alegre volviendo a su sonrisa.

-Nunca muestres seriedad si no eres…-Y Syo se encargo de ir allí olvidando su dolor y tirar a Ren para que se callara.

-¿Syo-chan?-Pregunto desconcertada Natsuki por la acción del chico.

-Ehmm… ¡Nada!-Grito de la nada.

-Okey…-Dijeron los presentes.

-Kurusu-san ¿No crees que es muy vergonzoso hacer ese tipo de cosas en publico?-Pregunto por fin el peli azul.

-Cierto, hasta a mi ya me da vergüenza.-Hablo fríamente Tokiya.

-¿Tirársele de la nada a las personas?-Pregunto Shinomiya.

-Si.-Contestaron Tokiya y Masato.

-Para mi no es nada raro, me dice que una persona quiere mucho a otra persona que la… abraza…-Esto último lo fue cortando cuando se dio cuenta de lo que decía, el peli rubio simplemente abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¡Oh maldita sea!-Grito mientras murmuraba el rubio menor intentando escapar pero le fue imposible cuando el rubio lo agarro.

-Por favor digan que nos enfermamos, mañana los veo…-Susurro seriamente a lo que a todos les dio miedo y asintieron.

El rubio decía con la boca y la mímica "ayúdenme." Pero todos hicieron como si no le miraban.

-Me voy a vengar idiotas…-Murmuro el rubio que era arrastrado por el mayor.

-Syo-chan tenemos que hablar…-Dijo con una sonrisa forzada yendo directo a su habitación.

-Creo que esta platica no me va a gustar… ¡Ayúdenme!-Dijo el menor preocupándose de lo que pasaría mañana…

-Oh vamos se que te gustara… Y si no…-Miro seriamente al menor.- Te dolerá más…-Le dijo para luego embozarle una sonrisa y ver su camino.

El menor simplemente maldiciendo a sus tontos e incompetentes amigos en su imaginación.

CON LOS DEMAS…

-¿Qué creen que le pase a nuestro querido enano?-Pregunto Ren con burla.

-No creo que lo volvamos a ver dentro de un mes.-Hablo Tokiya sin abrir los ojos.

-Cierto, cierto.-Dijo el otro peli azul sin abrir los ojos tampoco.

-¿En que piensan? Me están dando miedo…-Decía Ren confuso.

Los otros dos se miraron cómplices y sonrieron para encararle una sonrisa al mayor que se asusto de esa reacción.

CON ITTOKI.

-ZZzzzZZZ Unicornios…. Rock…. Guitarras… Ponnys… Tokiya… Canciones… Abrazos…-Murmuraba un peli rojo feliz aun durmiendo en su cama o mejor dicho en la de Tokiya.

…..

**Hiker: X3 estoy feliz con este cap!**

**Itering: Igual yo! Porque estoy obligada.**

**Hiker: Maldad pura X3**

**Itering: ¡Yo igual te quiero!**

**DJ: ¡callense! ¡Intento terminar esto!**

**Itering e Hiker: Amargado…**

**¡FLIK-BYE!**


	4. ¡ Aquí comienza la historia!

**Hiker: ¡TEJEEE!**

**Itering: Agradecimientos a mi perro y al de Hiker que nos dio inspiración para esto.**

**Nico: ¿Nicolas?**

**Hiker: Asi es Nico-chan!**

**Nico: Okey One-chan!**

**COMENCEMOS.**

**Hiker: ¡ALEJEN A NICO DE LA COMPU!**

**Itering y DJ: ¡ENTENDIDO!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**Ai Mikaze.-Con la pareja Natsuki Shinomiya y Kurusu Syo (Con este).**

**Kurosaki Ranmaru.-Con la pareja Jinguuji Ren y Hijirikawa Masato (Con este).**

**Reiji Kotobuki-Con la pareja Ichinose Tokiya y Otoya Ittoki (Con este).**

**Esas son las apariciones de este cap (izquierda) y con los que se verán en redados en un trio.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV- - - - - - - - - - **

Pasaron 2 días luego del incidente de la seriedad que asustaba de Natsuki y el pobre ena… Digo Syo. Pero cuando regresaron no fue tampoco bonito. Sin duda.

Ahora si el director se paso, no sabían quien le daba ordenes ¿Pero una subasta de compañeros? ¡Eso es demasiado! Y lo peor… es que… ¡Hay gente que quiere a 3 personas que ya están envueltas en ese royo!

-¡¿Profesor porque subastamos a nuestros compañeros?!-Gritaba parándose de su silla el peli azul de la clase S.

-¡Cierto! ¿A que viene esto?-Preguntaba indiferente al profesor el rubio.

-Perdóneme pero quiero preguntar ¿¡PORQUE ESTOY INVOLUCRADO?!-Gritaba de más el otro rubio oji azul.

-¡Cálmense por favor!-Grito Ryuuga Hyuuga el encargado de la clase S y un famoso actor.

Los tres chicos se volvieron a sentar y el peli café simplemente empezó a explicar lo que pasaría.

Ahora tres de nuestros queridos protas estaban en peligro ¡PELIGRO! Y eso no le caía del todo bien a otros 3.

EN LA CLASE A. (Ringo Tsukimiya).

-¡Tsukimiya-sensei no estoy de acuerdo con esos términos!-Grito exaltado el peli rojo siendo apoyado por el rubio y el peli azul.

-¡P-e-r-o n-o e-s m-i c-u-l-p-a!-Deletreo alterado el maestro.

Se sentían mal… ¡MUY MAL! Perder a su uke y a su seme (Respectivamente) era una blasfemia para ellos.

Pasaron horas y llego la hora del fin de clases, sin embargo todavía 6 alumnos no estaban satisfechos con lo dicho por su profesor.

Y sabían que pasaría ahora, lo habían dicho sus profesores "Al término de clases se decidirá tu compañero." Claro esta que sus compañeros (los ukes) iban a ser cambiados ¡POR UN BENDITO MES! Y sus compañeros verdaderos no podían reclamarles, es obvio que eso no terminaría bonito.

EN LA SUBASTA: TODOS LOS QUE CAMBIARIAN HABITACION IBAN A SER SUBASTADOS.

Solo eran 10 personas: 6 personas X y Syo, Ittoki, Cecil y Masato.

Pasaron las 6 X personas… Y…

Tocaba Cecil… Fue agarrado por un tipo que le llamaba campesino y cosas como que deje de bromear…Creía que se llamaba Camus. Ahora el turno de nuestro querido Masato Hijirikawa.

-S-I-G-U-I-E-N-T-E!-Deletreo animadamente el maestro Ringo.

5 personas iban a levantar la mano pero un peli blanco les gano a cada uno.

-Vendido a Kurosaki-chan.-Hablo con el mismo animo la maestra mientras el peli azul se iba con su ahora amo.

Ahora le tocaba a nuestro otro querido Kurusu Syo.

-Acabemos con esto rápido por favor.-Dijo para pararse junto a su maestro.

Iba a pasar lo mismo que con el oji azul pero… El que levanto la mano era…

-Vendido a Mikaze-chan.-Dijo la maestra a cargo de la clase A.

-¡Tienen que estar bromeando!-Susurro para salir corriendo siendo perseguido por su compañero de cuarto que simplemente gritaba su nombre….

-¡Syo-chan!-Intento ir también pero el brazo de su amigo Tokiya lo paro negándole que vaya.

Este solo se calmo e hizo lo indicado por su amigo.

Solo quedaba el compañero peli rojo de Tokiya… Otoya Ittoki.

Antes de que este se diera cuenta el peli rojo ya había sido agarrado por un peli café.

-¡Vendido a Kotobuki-san!-Grito el encargado de la clase S.

-El a-v-i-s-o es que los que los escogieron les tendrán que mandar por 1 MES.-Dijo feliz el peli rosado.

Acabando la subasta cada quien se fue a buscar a su compañero y amigo encontrándolos…

CON TOKIYA ENCONTRANDO A ITTOKI.

-¿Dónde se metió esa cabeza hueca?-Pregunto mientras buscaba animadamente a su compañero y cuando lo encontró en un estado un tanto…

Comprometedor…

-¡Ah! ¡Ichinose-san!-Grito alegre el que encerraba al peli rojo contra la pared.

-¡Icchi!-Grito enfadado el peli rojo que solo quería salir de ese lugar.

-¿Qué se supones que debo pensar con esto?-Pregunto fríamente mirando al moreno.

-¡Lo que quieras!-Grito alegre.

-Me llevo unos minutos a Otoya, la entrega es mañana no hoy.-Comento agarrando al nombrado que se sonrojo a tal oración.

CON REN ENCONTRANDO A MASATO.

Esto iba de peor en peor… Estaba molesto con el director… Definitivamente se iban a vengar.

-¡Hijirikawa!-Gritaba por los minis callejones obscuros hasta que se paro en uno…

Muy bien, lo cordial… y su civilización estaban hecho trizas.

Lo que estaban dentro de ese callejón era un Hijirikawa con un sonrojo y un Kurosaki me tiendo un dedo en su boca y otro dentro de su camisa (¡El es el más Uke de todos!).

-…. ¿Kurosaki que estas haciendo?-Pregunto sombrío, no terminaría bien.

-¿Oh? ¿Alguien nos veía?-Pregunto sin darle importancia.

-Me llevo a Hijirikawa! ¡Mañana es el día, no hoy!-Grito para agarrar de la mano al peli azul que respiraba con dificultad y llevárselo.

El peli blanco simplemente se quedo sonriendo luego ya haría lo que quisiera… Muy pronto…

CON NATSUKI ENCONTRANDO A SYO.

El rubio seguía buscando… Todo el patio, todas las aulas, todo, pero no encontraba al menor hasta reviso los lugares donde frecuenta el menor pero nada. Solo quedaba su habitación dudo un poco pero luego se encamino allí.

Casi casi tira la puerta por abrirla bruscamente, al parecer debió de haber ido allí des de un principio. El rubio menor era atrapado por el peli azul que simplemente le besaba por los lugares posibles.

-¡Quítate! ¡Sabía que esto era malo! ¡¿Qué nadie escucha mis gritos?!-Gritaba el menor intentando salir y empujando al mayor que no paraba.

-¡Syo-chan!-Grito asustado y confundido pero igual molesto muy molesto el rubio.

-¡Hasta que por fin!-Grito mientras empujaba al peli azul que le escogió.

-Tsk.-Chasqueo la lengua al ver al mayor allí.- ¿Privacidad por favor?-Pregunto molesto.

-Perdóneme, pero este es mi cuarto como el de Syo y el es MI compañero, le digo de por favor que se quite de encima de el.-Dijo alegre con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Es todo lo que vas a decir Idiota?!-Grito enfadado el peli rubio menor que dejo de empujar al peli azul.

-¿A que te refieres Syo-chan?-Pregunto inocente abriendo sus ojos.

-¿¡QUE NO VES QUE ESTE TIPO SI NO LO SACAS DE AQUÍ PUEDE LLEGARME A VIOLAR!?-El rubio lo miro atónito, el no pensaba que pasaría eso.

Se quedo en Shock ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Bueno una persona normal se daría cuenta pero… El es Natsuki no una persona normal.

-¡Quítate! ¡Bastardo me lastimas!-El peli rubio seguía moviéndose le empezaron a Salir unas pocas ¡POCAS! Lágrimas. Pero suficiente para que el rubio mayor agarrara de la camisa por la parte delantera al peli azul amenazándolo de muerte más o menos y diciéndole que hasta que llegue el día de mañana Syo era suyo.

POV HIJIRIKAWA, KURUSU Y OTOYA.

¡QUE DIOS ME MATE! ¡Tendré que llamar a la policía si ese me hace algo!

FIN POV.

POV HIJIRIKAWA.

Siento que es raro pensar que este tipo me quiere hacer algo extraño como lo que de por si ya me hace Jinguuji. Si el se entera que Kurosaki-san me hace algo… Que dios tenga piedad de el.

FIN POV.

POV OTOYA.

¿Por qué siempre me vuelvo envuelto en esto?

¡Ojala Reiji-san no me haga nada ya que conociendo a Icchi de seguro lo mata!

FIN POV.

POV KURUSU.

Okey, okey, ¡Quiero mantener distancia con ese tipo! ¡Hace unos minutos era capaz de violarme en frente de Natsuki! ¿Es mi idea o ese tipo quería hacerme algo parecido? ¡DIOS AYUDAME!

FIN POV.

…

**Hiker: ¿Qué les pasara a nuestros queridos protas ukes?  
Itering: Hay una posibilidad de que salgan violados.**

**DJ: … ¡Ya quiero ver el siguiente!**

**Hiker: ¡Ah! ¡E-el s-s-siguiente?!**

**DJ: ¡SI!**

**Hiker: E-eh? Pe-pero… **_**Aun no lo tengo listo… **_

**DJ: ¿Dijiste algo?**

**Hiker: ¡Para nada!**

**Itering: No ha hecho el siguiente.**

**Hiker: ¡Mentiras!**


	5. Último día con ellos

**Hiker: ¡Urra quinto diario! **

**DJ: Es Capitulo no Diario.**

**Hiker: ¡Urra quinto capitulo!**

**Itering: …**

**DJ: Ya no tengo comentarios…**

**Itering: Pues ella te dijo la verdad, te dijo que no tenia el quinto listo… Te lo ADVIRTIO!**

**Hiker: De hecho no lo hice pero me mato la conciencia…**

**DJ: ….-…-…-…...-…..-…..-…..-..-.—**

**comencemos…**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Los tres chicos estaban en sus habitaciones. Cada uno se sentía un tanto solo pero porque ese era el ultimo momento hasta que pasase un mes.

CUARTO DE TOKIYA E ITTOKI.

-¿Sigues molesto con Reiji-san?-Pregunto el peli rojo desde su cama quitándose los audífonos y poniéndolos en su cuello para ver a su amigo.

-¡¿CÓMO NO ESTARE MOLESTO?!-Grito acercándose al peli rojo.

-¡Es culpa tuya!-Le devolvió el grito sacando algunas lagrimas y apretando los puños mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Tienes razón, pero… ¡Ese bastardo todavía no sabe lo que le va a pasar terminando este mes!-Grito lo último imaginándose la tortura de ese moreno.

-¡¿EH?! ¡VAS A PASARLA TODA ESTA NOCHE HACIENDO ESO!-Gritaba ya sin lágrimas y tono infantil.

-No…-Murmuro atrapando al peli rojo con la pared.

-No debí preguntar eso ¿Verdad?-Hablo el peli rojo mirando nervioso al peli azul.

Tokiya negó y beso la boca de su compañero.

Claro que seria la última noche pero eso no evitaría que pasara eso.

CUARTO DE MASATO Y REN.

-¿Estas bien Jinguuji?-Pregunto el peli azul mirando al rubio que se limito a mirarlo.

-¿Crees que este bien?-Pregunto desconfiado.- Claroo, como están normal encontrar a tu amante en manos de otro hombre con un sonrojo estúpido es su cara que lo hace ver mejor e inocente.-Habla haciendo que el peli azul se sonrojara con lo que dijo.

-¿A-amante….?-Pregunto viendo al peli rubio.

-¿Cómo se llama a la persona con la que te acuestas y es hombre?-Pregunto indignado.

-Amante…-Volvió a decir como respuesta.

El rubio volvió a mirarlo un poco indignado.

-Bueno, no puedo enojarme contigo si tengo solo un día para que te acuestes conmigo.-Dijo el rubio acercándose al peli azul que estaba sonrojado y sentado en el suelo.

Es obvio que el pobre estaba mudo no le salían las palabras, era como si no quisiera dejar al rubio solo la verdad el no quería pero dudaba.

Cuando reacciono encima de el estaba Jinguuji, bueno ¿Qué se diría? El peli azul es muy MUY uke para que sea niño. Inocente salió, inocente se queda.

CUARTO DE NATSUKI Y SYO.

-¡Syo-chan!-Gritaba el peli rubio mayor buscando al otro rubio que simplemente estaba escondido debajo de su cama.

Cuando el rubio salió del cuarto se quito de allí camino al baño pero para su mala suerte se equivoco atrás de el estaba Natsuki su compañero de cuarto que simplemente le veía con enojo.

Claro esta que el rubio estaba de esa manera por una razón, ¡Syo casi era violado por Mikaze si Natsuki no lo evitaba! Esta claro que el menor estaba en problemas.

¡Muchos! Problemas…

-¡Syo-chan creo que es hora de cargar un teléfono!-Grito enfadado, bueno ni tanto, el rubio solo quería una cosa ¡UNA!

-¿Cargar un Teléfono?-Pregunto confuso e inocente y la inocencia volvió loco al oji esmeralda.

Mientras el rubio se quedaba pensando en lo de "cargar un teléfono." Hasta que 5 minutos luego reacciono, eso significaba…

-¡ALEJATE DE MI!-Grito para encerrarse en el baño.

Mala idea ya que el rubio mayor que lo veía con una sonrisa paro la puerta entrando al cuarto de baño mientras el menor se hacia para atrás hasta chocar con (Ammm no se, pondré que es una tina e igual regadera por que lo vi una vez) la parte de la tina y caer sobre esta, era un callejón sin salida.

-¡ALEJATE!-Grito volteando la mirada, apretando los ojos y dientes y poniendo sus manos en cruz frente su cabeza.

-¿Qué me aleje? No conozco ese termino Syo-chan, ¿Me lo enseñas?-Dijo inocente.

-¡EH! ¡ALEJATE!-Gritaba hasta ser levantado de la tina por la mano del rubio mayor que acerco al rubio hasta quedar cerca de su cara y besarlo.

Sin escape el mayor llevo al menor a la habitación, casi casi y lo empuja para ponerse sobre este y seguir besando al menor que estaba sonrojado.

Claro que tampoco perderían el tiempo.

CUARTO DE MIKAZE AI.

-¿Con que ese Natsuki ya tiene a mi Syo…?-Pregunto indignado chasqueando la lengua a lo que le decía aquella persona en frente de el.

-Si… ¿Qué harás Mikaze-chan?-Pregunto llevándose un dedo a su boca pero sin que le vean la cara por la obscuridad.

-No se… Pero Syo Kurusu ya es mio, y Shinomiya no me lo evitara. ¡Y no me digas Mikaze-chan!-Grito lo último enfadado infantilmente.

-Are, are, que mal nos salió este ¿Seguro no eres su pariente?-Pregunto la persona con un toque de molestia.

-¡No! Y si lo fuera, creo que lo habría hecho mio cuando éramos pequeños.-Dijo con un tanto de perversión.

-¿Mande? ¡Eran niños! ¿Eres idiota o que?-Pregunto enfadada la persona.

-¡Ya déjame!-Grito sacando a la persona fuera de su habitación.

CUARTO DE REIJI KOTOBUKI.

-¡MANDE!? ¡ITTOKI-CHAN ES MIO! ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE ESTUPIDO?!-Grito enfadado.

-¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE NO ES MI CULPA IDIOTA!-Gritaba otra persona en la habitación.

Okey, no terminarían bien con eso, puro pelear y gritarse hacían. Seria mejor que pasemos este, tal vez las palabrotas de estos ya no son adecuadas.

CUARTO DE RANMARU KUROSAKI.

-…-Era muy silencioso.

Demasiado… Para ser real… Mucho silencio…

¿Qué harían esos dos? De seguro los dos estaban tan cansados durmiendo. El punto es que el personaje misterioso tenía una sonrisa que parecía que estaba soñando con algo bonito y Ranmaru igual con una sonrisa. Ya sabemos que es porque de seguro soñaba con Hijirikawa, el cual seria suyo por todo un mes.

PASILLO.

¿Qué les pasara a estas personas?

-¡Un fantasma!-Grito una voz de chica gritando.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Eso es ofensivo!-Grito para irse llorando la chica y dejar de narrar esto.

….

**Hiker: ¿Cómo va? ¿Nee nee? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Prefieren que lo termine y deje de joderlos?**

**DJ: ¿Eh?**

**Itering: ¡Ni que lo digas! ¡Esto ha ido muy lejos! ¡Hiker aléjate de la compu! *Lentamente se va acercando a Hiker***

**Hiker: ¡ALEJATE! *Le lanza una almohada tras otra y otras mas* **

**DJ: ¡AHHHHH! ¡NICOLAS VOLARA!**

**Hiker: ¡¿En se… *Cae dormida***

**DJ: ¡Buen trabajo! *Ve a Itering con sombrero de caza y un rifle de osos***

**¡FLIK-BYE!**


	6. Abusados

**Hiker: ¡AÑI! ¡AÑO! ¿Me extrañaron? ¿Les gusta mi fic tanto que quieren que los deje de molestar?**

**Itering: ¡Negativa!**

**DJ: … Estupida…**

**Itering: ¡Esa era Omi!**

**DJ: ¿Omi?**

**Hiker e Itering se miran tristes.**

**Hiker: Ella era antigua ayudante, ayer le dije a ti-chan que dejara que se quedara un dia por lo menos como es vacacion, pero hasta hoy en la tarde viene.**

**DJ: ¿Omi?**

**Itering: ¡¿SIKERU TAMBIEN?!**

**Hiker: Creo que es lógico que venga si su hermana viene…**

**DJ: ¿Sikeru?**

…

**COMENCEMOS.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VV**

Era una mañana muy feliz, demasiado feliz, las nubes negras, cayendo agua del cielo significado que Kami-sama estaba llorando. Bueno eso no importa, vayamos a las habitaciones de nuestros queridos amiguitos que estaban muy felices ¡Demasiado felices!

CUARTO DE JINGUUJI Y SOLO JINGUUJI POR UN MES.

-¡Arggg!-O se atragantaba con agua o estaba lavándose los dientes, no se que opinarían, bueno el punto es que nuestro querido, queridísimo rubio estaba en su cama, lanzando dardos a cada rato, esa es una buena señal de que ama la vida.- ¡Odio la vida!-Mejor retiro lo dicho.

El rubio estaba asi solo por una cosa: Kurosaki Ranmaru.

Ese peli azul pagaría caro si llegaba a tocar por lo menos la foto de Hijirikawa. Todavía recuerda lo que le fue a decir ese mismo día a las 1 AM…

FLASH BACK.

-¡LEVANTENSE!-Gritaba burlonamente mientras agarraba un megáfono y gritaba el nombre de los dos.

-Me pregunte que ha hecho Jinguuji ahora…-Se levantaba un peli azul con el cabello un poco despeinado y su no faltante ropa japonesa.

-¡Levántense!-Grito de nuevo, tirando el megáfono a algún lugar.

-Es necesario levantarnos a esta hora de la tarde…-Dijo el rubio sin darles la cara ya que esta estaba pegada a la almohada y no olvidemos que el peli azul estaba en la cama del rubio.

-No puedo creerlo… Ya lo has utilizado…-Dijo triste mirando a su "juguete."

-¿De que hablan?-Pregunto siendo ignorado el peli azul.

-Nada, nada!-Dijo feliz.

Ranmaru agarro al oji azul que estaba antes del lado de Jinguuji y lo abrazo como si ese fuera el último momento de la vida, que para el rubio era exactamente eso.

-¡Me lo llevo!-Grito alegre saliendo corriendo de esa habitación no sin antes gritarle.- ¡Y SON LAS 1 AM!-Y se fue.

Claro esta que ese peli azul cuando volviera en un mes seria su perdición, y para el otro igual pero de otra forma.

FIN FLASH BACK.

-Ese idiota de Ranmaru ¡AGHH!-Y seguía atragantándose, si seguía asi se moriría, bueno el tema no es ese, el tema es que cuando el rubio sepa que esta haciendo ahora mismo el peli azul con el su uke es obvio que Ranmaru no terminaría vivo. O por lo menos no tendría una extremidad.

CUARTO DE ICHINOSE QUE ESTA SOLO Y SOLITARIO.

-Es muy silencioso… me molesta…-Murmuraba un emo en un rincón con un peluche de oso negro con cara triste.

Según el peli azul de ese rincón y el moreno que vino a llevarse a su peli rojo estaban en guerra.

FLASH BACK.

Estaban muy bien dormidos en el suelo con un tanto de ignorancia… ¡Mucha ignorancia! El moreno se encontraba mirándolos con mucho enojo.

-Oigan, levántense es hora de la entrega de Ittoki-kun.-Dijo el moreno despertando al peli rojo.

Este simplemente le miro y volvió a dormirse o intentar ya que apenas lo vio moverse el moreno lo cargo quien sabe como pero lo cargo llevándoselo con una sonrisa pero siendo detenido por el peli azul.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-Pregunto mirando al moreno.

-Pensé que era algo muy obvio. En fin, te lo resumiré para que te entre en tu cabeza.-Dijo haciendo que el otro lo tomara como insulto.- Son las 1 AM significa que Ittoki-kun es mio desde este momento.-Dijo el peli negro.

-¡Son las 1 AM!? Bueno, eso explica algo…-Dijo con ojeras en los ojos.

-Bueno, yo me lo llevo.-Dijo alegre pero siendo parado de nuevo pero esta vez por el peli rojo.

-¡Yo no quiero irme todavía!-Grito haciendo berrinche.

-Pues no hay modo, vámonos.-Dijo feliz agarrando al menor.

-¿No me entendiste o me estas ignorando?-Pregunto con mares en los ojos.

-Eso significa que… ¡Vámonos!-Grito infantilmente mientras sacaba al menor de allí.

-Entonces… ¡ESTAMOS EN GUERRA!-Grito mirando el pasillo solitario donde ya habían desaparecido.

Bajo la mirada tipo emo y vio una hoja.

-Si…-Leyó lo único que había en la tonta nota.- ¿No pudo simplemente decírmelo?-Entonces bajo de nuevo la mirada encontrándose con otra nota.- No…-Leyó nuevamente el nuevo mensaje.- Que estúpido.-Dijo tirando las hojas y entrando de nuevo a su cuarto.

FIN FLASH BACK.

-Eso significa que estaré planeando tu muerte Kotobuki, esta claro que no saldrás vivo…-Murmuraba un poco atónito pensando en cosas negativas y lo que le puede estar haciendo el moreno.-Ese idiota me las pagara…-Susurro apretando cada vez más fuerte el peluche.

CUARTO DE SHINOMIYA Y AHORA SHIINOMIYA FURIOSO.

-Es muy solitario sin Syo-chan… MUY solitario.-Se lamentaba casi casi tirándose al suelo a llorar el rubio.-Me pregunto que estará haciendo con Mikaze-chan.-Preocupado volvió a recordar lo que paso y lo que hizo.

FLASH BACK.

El rubio mayor otra vez sin querer dejar de mirar al lindo uke que tenía, desde su cama veía como este dormía plácidamente.

Entonces vio como de golpe se abría la puerta.

-¡LEVANTEN A MI UKE!-Gritaba animadamente el estúpido idiota que entro por la puerta.

-Porque me levantan a esta hora… ¡TENGAN COMPASION DE MI POBRE ALMA!-Gritaba molesto el rubio volteándose a ver al que acababa de llegar.

Apenas lo vio grito escondiéndose en el baño, su ahora cuartel secreto.

-¡ALEJATE! ¡AYUDENME! ¡POLICIA!-Gritaba incoherencias mientras se aferraba a la puerta impidiendo que alguien entrara.

-Syo-chan ¿estas bien?-Pregunto el rubio mayor.

El peli azul le envió una mirada asesina y este se la devolvió.

-Tienes agallas al acercarte a Syo.-Dijo el peli azul.

-Pero el comparte habitación conmigo ¿Cómo no me acerco a el? Aparte de que soy su amigo de la infancia.-Dijo con orgullo y una sonrisa.

-¡Sabes que no hablo de eso!-Grito enfadado.

-¿Entonces porque quieres tanto a Syo-chan?-Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-No lo se, Shinomiya no se te ocurrió que tal vez, no se, ¡¿Este enamorado de el?!-Gritaba Mikaze con molestia.

-Pero no te le puedes acercar, lo pagarías caro…-Dijo haciendo una pausa borrando su sonrisa y poniendo seriedad.- Hazle algo y no amaneces mañana.-Era como si Satsuki hablara.

Pasaron unos minutos y el rubio menor al no oír nada salió de su escondite.

-Que bueno que se fue…-Suspiraba aliviado.

-Estoy aquí.-Dijo con ignorancia.

-¡¿EH?! ¡AYUDA!-Gritaba mientras salía corriendo pero se lo impidió el peli azul que le agarro por la camisa.- ¿Por qué me pasa estas cosas?-Preguntaba llorando casi.

-Porque eres lindo y uke.-Hablo el peli rubio mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-¡NO SOY LINDO NI UKE!-Gritaba molesto.

-Si, si lo eres.-Apoyo Mikaze llevándoselo.

FIN DE FLASH BACK.

Mientras nuestros otros tres queridos protagonistas estaban escondidos en una parte donde nadie los encontraría, atrás de los arbustos del patio donde esta el quiosquito.

-¿Creen que no estén?-Pregunto Ittoki.

-No tengo idea…-Hablo el Hijirikawa.

-En fin, ¿Por qué los dos están encima de mi?-Pregunto Syo mirando a los dos.

-Eres cómodo.-Se defendió Otoya.

-Cierto, cierto.-Le apoya Hijirikawa.

-Dejemos eso, salgamos antes que…-Tarde para el peli rojo ya que el moreno lo agarro.

-Aquí estabas!-Grito feliz.

-¡AYUDENME!-Grito antes de ser llevado por el mayor.

-Espero volver a verte…-Hablo el peli azul para correr junto al peli rubio que dijo lo mismo.

Claro que no lograron correr tanto para que ambos cayeran en un callejón sin salida y ahora ser atrapados por dos peli azules.

-Odio mi vida…-Murmuro el peli rubio.

-Te apoyo…-Le hablo el peli azul.

¿Qué les pasara a nuestros queridos Ukes? Es obvio que no saldrán vivos esos 3… ¿No lo creen?

Y es por eso que no pudieron ni siquiera dormir los 3 solitarios ya que pensaban en sus ukes…

Les deseo suerte a Ittoki, Syo y Masato… Pobres…

CONTINUARA…

**Hiker: =D Orgullo! Y felixidad!**

**¿?: Hiker… Nos cambiaste por ese *Apunta al peli blanco***

**Hiker: Nah! Nadie las cambia.**

**Itering: Cierto! Adelante Sik…**

**¿?: ¡HIKER! *Una peli café se abalanza a la peli roja***

**Hiker: ¡Sikeru ayuda!**

**Sikeru: … ¿Oiste algo Itering? X3**

**Itering: No, no lo creo XD**

**Hiker: ¡WAAAA! ME VOY A VENGAR! ¡Omi aléjate!**

**Omi: ¡Esta bien! *Se separa***

**Hiker: Bueno, Omi-san y Sikeru-san honores para las invitadas.**

**Sikeru: Ok.**

**Hiker: 1!**

**Itering: 2!**

**DJ: Mande…? (Estaba durmiendo).**

**Hiker: Di 3.**

**DJ: 3… ¿Para…?**

**Omi y Sikeru: ¡Flik-Bye!**


	7. Verlos de nuevo

**Hiker: Gomenasai… Me he tardado tanto…. ¡PERO TANTO!**

**Itering: Tienes problemas…**

**Hiker: Es lo único que dices Ite-chan!**

**Itering: ….**

**DJ: Amargada.**

**Itering: ¡TE MATARE BAKKA!**

***Persecución de Itering correteando a DJ***

**Hiker: Comencemos y ya….**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**POV TOMOCHIKA.**

Han estado muy silenciosos esos 3… ¿Qué es lo que ocultan? Bueno puedo deducir que están tristes ya que solo se quedan viendo su comida como si fuera algo mega waw.

Haber calculemos lo que ha pasado esta última semana…

Domingo: Han estado más felices que de costumbre…

Lunes: Jinguuji no coqueteo con "corderitas" como las llama él.

Martes: Están más raros que el Lunes.

Miércoles: Pues… no han venido a clases los seis…

Jueves: Otoya, Hijirikawa y Syo les dolía cuando se sentaban, bueno el único que estaba bien era Hijirikawa que parecía no saber lo que es dolor, pero Otoya y Syo caminaban raro y gritaban cuando se sentaban…

Viernes: El día que avisaron de la subasta de compañeros de cuarto… El mismo día que estaban como zombis esos 3.

Sábado: Se quedaron en su cuarto todo el maldito día.

Domingo: Lo mismo… Ni siquiera se dignaron a ver lo que paso en el día… Igual creo había un evento de la cosa que le gusta a Shinomiya.

Lunes (Hoy): Han estado viendo su comida todo el día o viendo algún lugar "interesante."

A puesto a que Haruka no se a dado cuenta… Como creo que piensa que los seis gustan de ella… Bueno ese no es tema ahora, digo que….. Pues puede que….. ¡YA SE! Mi único plan es hablar con ellos.

FIN DE POV TOMOCHIKA.

POV HARUKA.

Tomo-chan a estado muy rara desde el primer día de vacaciones… Me pregunto si algo le preocupa, tal vez sea malo, hablare con ella más tarde.

FIN DE POV HARUKA.

-Oigan están muy callados ¿Qué les pasa?-Hablo Tomochika por el silencio de todos viendo su comida asi nada más.

-¿Nos pasa algo?-Tokiya vio a los otros dos que estaban a sus lados preguntándoles y estos solo se limitaron a negar.

-Creo que me iré temprano hoy… Lo siento.-Hablo Shinomiya parándose y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Tiene razón… Me voy también.-Hablo Ren para irse momentos después.

Si antes había tención ahora estaba mucho peor, el único que seguía era Tokiya junto a la peli roja y a la peli naranja (?).

Las clases de estos transcurrieron rápido pero para algunos fueron los momentos más hermosos que existieron en el mundo para otros los peores.

CON LOS OTROS 3.

El rubio, el pelirojo y el peli azul estaban escondidos en un salón abandonado con la luz apagada para que nadie les viera.

-¿Qué se supone que se hace en una situación asi? Digo… Faltan 26 días más ¿No?-Hablo Hijirikawa con preocupación viendo a sus otros dos compañeros.

-Pues… A mi ni me miren que la verdad solo quiero que termine rápido.-Hablo Syo viendo al peli rojo.

-Pues… Ahmm… Etto… Pues… Podriamos…. Ehmmm… ¿Hijirikawa-san no sabes nada nadita deberás? Es que yo no soy de los que piensan…-Hablo Otoya con nerviosidad mirando al oji azul.

-Me suponía que contestarían eso… Pero la verdad no se… Digo que ni locos nos saltaríamos las clases luego del receso para ver que no maten a esos 3.-Claro que a los otros dos les gusto un poco la idea y se miraron cómplices.

Luego de una discusión que fue un tanto rara sin mencionar que Otoya y Syo casi matan a Masato… Los tres accedieron a la idea sarcástica del peli azul…

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

Los tres chicos no fueron al lugar donde siempre almuerzan y fueron directo al pasillo de habitaciones, claro que les dijeron a sus respectivos maestros que no asistirían después del almuerzo…

Pero cada quien tuvo su suerte…

-Sabia que era mala idea…-Hablo Masato mirando como la persona delante de el se acercaba.

-¡Es tu culpa Syo!-Grito Otoya infantilmente igual retrocediendo.

-¡Mi culpa! ¡Es de los dos!-Grito el rubio mirando al peli rojo con una vena roja en su frente.

Pero los tres chocaron por retroceder demasiado. Ese era el fin de esos 3…

-¿Por qué será que tenemos tanta mala suerte?-Pregunto Otoya nervioso apegándose más a la espalda de el de enfrente.

-Pues no lo se… Kami-sama nos odiara tal vez…-Dijo el peli azul igual apegándose al de atrás de el.

-Creo lo mismo…Pero que yo sepa en un viejo templo había un gato negro enfrente… Y nosotros estábamos allí…-Hablo Syo.

Mientras Ranmaru, Mikaze y Kotobuki jalaban del brazo a cada uno de ellos.

-Esta escena me parece familiar…-Dijo Renji mirando al peli rojo.

-Hmmm…. Pues… Puede ser que fue la vez que éramos casi violados por ustedes….-Dijo Syo mirando al peli rojo.

-Buena razón.-Dijo Mikaze.

-Siento que si existieran los unicornios esto pueda ser obra de los unicornios negros…-Dedujo infantilmente Otoya.

-¿Eh?-Syo se le quedo mirando confuso.

-Pues…. Lo que Otoya-san quiere decir es que hay una posibilidad de que los unicornios (no es confirmado) existen pero hay dos tipos, los negros y los arcoíris, pero es de que tipo sean, claro que eso no es confirmado todavía pero… Es lo único que se…-Explico el peli azul.

-Sigo sin entender…-Dijo el rubio.

-Pues si tu no entiendes menos yo.-Hablo Mikaze mirando confuso al peli azul.

-Yo le entendí más o menos…-Susurro poco confiado Ranmaru.

-Pues… Puede que haya posibilidad…-Pensó en voz alta el moreno.

Mientras esos se sumían en sus problemas otros 3 estaban intentando ser positivos.

CON SHINOMIYA, ICHINOSE Y JINGUUJI.

-¿Creen que haya posibilidad de hablar con el director sobre esto?-Pregunto Ichinose volviendo a su habitación.

-Supongo, pero no estés muy confiado ya que si se trata de este tipo de cosas el director se vuelve un poco loco.-Afirmo Ren mirando al peli azul.

-Si…-Sonrió inocente Shinomiya.

Ichinose apunto de hablar ante la teoría dicha se oyeron gritos de voces reconocidas para estos tres…

Cuando estos llegaron a donde provenía el grito pararon con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡Otoya!-Grito entre sorprendido y entre confuso el peli azul mirando como civilizadamente el peli rojo era llevado casi arrastrado por un moreno que voltearon a verlos.

-¡SYO-CHAN!-Canturreo Shinomiya tirando al rubio al suelo que le gritaba que se parase mientras el que estaba encima le decía como le había extrañado.

-¡¿Hijirikawa?!-Pregunto molesto el rubio mirando como este era llevado a la fuerza por el otro peli azul con dos ojos raros.

Todavía me pregunto que les pasaran a estas personas…

Claro que se descubrirá pronto, pero ahora solo rezar es lo importante.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**Hiker: ¡Y terminado!**

**DJ: No me a gustado del todo…**

**Hiker: Malo **

**DJ: Es la verdad y para que mejores!**

**Hiker: ¿Eh?! Para que quiero mejorar!**

**DJ: Calla! ¡Toma lista y siéntate!**

**Hiker: ¡Si señor!**

**¿Flik-Bye?**


End file.
